ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kosa
Kosa to dziewiętnasty odcinek drugiego sezonu serii Bart 10. Streszczenie Szymon i Zim grają w Watchovera, a Bianka i Bart są w kinie. Na nibie pojawiają się dziwne odłamki, kiedy Bart stara się je zbadać wchłania go i "wypluwa" w innym miejscu, po czym pojawia się V-J wyglądający inaczej niż ostatnio. Rozpoczyna się walka w której Bart jest ciężko ranny. Ostatecznie nie udaje się pokonać wroga, który używa swojej Niebiańskiej Kosy i rozcina po kolei fragmenty rzeczywistości, najpierw Szymona, potem na oczach Barta, Biankę i Zima, następnie cały pozostały wszechświat. Bart jako Way Big stara się go pokonać w pustce jednak V-J pokonuje olbrzyma, następnie rozcina i chłopca, pozostając samemu w ciemnej otchłani. Fabuła Jakieś półtorej tygodnia po opuszczeniu Nicości, bohaterowie prawie całkowicie zapomnieli o Fusionie oraz Devie i cieszyli się wakacjami, które za niedługo miały dobiegać końca. Szymon siedzący przed swoim komputerem uczył Zima grającego na komputerze Barta podstaw gry Watchovera. * Szymon: No więc tak, najpierw musisz wybrać sobie postać, masz duży wybór więc na pewno znajdziesz coś dla siebie. * Zim: Ten łucznik wygląda na fajną postać. * Szymon: To Ichiro. Lepiej wybierz sobie kogoś innego, ta postać ma trzy na trzy gwiazdki trudności. * Zim: A ten w czarnym płaszczu? * Szymon: Ten w masce szkieleta? To Śmierć ma jedną gwiazdkę trudności, dobry wybór. Ja jak zawsze wybiorę Dzika. Tym czasem Bart i Bianka wybrali się wspólnie do kina na film o superbohaterach z kosmosu. Po zakończeniu seansu para wyszła z sali kinowej. * Bianka: Ciekawe czy o nas też kiedyś zrobią taki film. * Bart: Fajnie by było. * Bianka: Jeszcze jak! * Bart: Może kiedyś. Właśnie prawie bym zapomniał, Zim prosił, żeby przynieść mu popcorn. * Bianka: Jak można jeść tyle kukurydzy? * Bart: Mnie nie pytaj, pytaj Zima. Idę do kasy, poczekaj chwilę. Bart poszedł do kasy parę kroków obok, a Bianka usiadła na jednej z kanap, patrząc przez okno na błękitne niebo. Kiedy chłopak wracał do dziewczyny, ta krzyknęła do niego. * Bianka: Eee... Bart?! Hydren przyspieszył nieco kroku i podszedł do Bianki, która ze zdziwienia, musiała wstać z siedzenia. Nastolatka wskazała palcem na niebo za oknem. Błękitne wcześniej niebo stało się teraz szare, zachmurzone, a jakby tego było mało, spadały z niego jakby fragmenty przezroczystych kryształów lub szkła. Bohater od razu napisał do chłopaków, aby także wyjrzeli przez okno. Po czym wyszedł z Bianką na zewnątrz, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się dziwnemu zjawisku. Kiedy tak obaj patrzyli na powolnie spadający deszcz połyskujących fragmentów, do Hydrena zadzwonili Szymon i Zim. * Bart: Czyli wy też to widzicie? * Szymon: Co to jest? * Bart: Też chciałbym wiedzieć. * Zim: Na razie spadają bardzo powoli i żaden jeszcze w nic nie uderzył, ale musimy to zbadać. * Bart: Zim weź wóz, pojedź po Szymona, a potem do nas. Ja w tym czasie postaram się już coć z tym zrobić. Drużyna rozłączyła się, Szymon wziął Garrablasty i wyszedł z domu na spotkanie z Zimem, który także zgodnie z planem, pobiegł do Ultra Speeda i wyjechał po blondyna. Bart również nie tracił czasu i przemienił się w Chromatona, po czym wzleciał w kierunku spadających odłamków. Kiedy użył na jednym z nich, swojego ultrafioletowego promienia, aby spróbować zniszczyć kryształowy fragment, odłamek pochłonął energię i wyrzucił ją z siebie, jako biało czarny promień światła, w nastolatka, któremu również udało się, na szczęście, zaabsorbować energię. * Bianka: Bart, może spróbuj w to uderzyć! Bart nie mając innych pomysłów, zrobił co podpowiedziała mu jego dziewczyna, naładował energią dłoń i uderzył w locie, z całej siły w obrany wcześniej odłamek. Kiedy jego pięść zatrzymała się na powierzchni kryształu, ultrafiolet z dłoni rozproszył się. Nastała cisza, a Bart myślał już, że nic więcej się nie zdarzy, jednak w tym momencie jego ciało zmieniło się w białą poświatę, a fragment wchłonął ją. Bianka stała w osłupieniu, a Zim razem z Szymonem przyjechali właśnie na miejsce. Nagle w całkowicie innym miejscu (jednak dalej w zasięgu wzroku drużyny), inny kryształ "wypluł" Barta, jednak w formie nie Chromatona, a jako Fangampir. Wszyscy wraz z Hydrenem, byli w dużym zaskoczeniu i nie wiedzieli co się stało. W parę chwil po pojawieniu się nastolatka, bohaterów czekała następna niespodzianka. W wiszącego w powietrzy Vladata uderzyła od góry, dosyć masywna pięść. Pod ciężarem dłoni, Bart i jego napastnik lecieli tak, aż do uderzenia w ziemię, w którą wbił się wtedy Hydren. Nieznany napastnik nie był jednak, aż tak nieznany, a był nim... * Bianka/Zim/Szymon: V-J?! * V-J: Myśleliście, że się mnie pozbędziecie, prawda? * Bart: Yrghhh... Puść... mnie... Transylianin który wyglądał nieco inaczej od ostatniego spotkania z drużyną, podniósł na krótką chwilę głowę bohatera, po czym ponownie uderzył nią o grunt. * Bianka: Puść go! * V-J: A co jeśli nie? Szymon, który razem Zimem zaparkował wóz po drugiej stronie, stał za wrogiem, więc chciał skorzystać z zaskoczenia. Wyskoczył do niego z rozbiegu i wysunął pazury, jednak w tym momencie, masywny obcy odepchnął drugą ręką, w której trzymał jakąś kosę, blondyna, który poleciał na dobre parę metrów w bok. Bianka widząc co się dzieje zalała się łzami. * Bianka: Czego chcesz?! Dlaczego to robisz?! * V-J: Chcę zemsty. A zaznam jej, wówczas kiedy zniszczę wszystko co nas otacza i zostanę tylko ja. Zim, który parę dni temu ulepszył swoje Mechablasty o większą moc, połączył je w jedno działo i naładował je, co wydało wysoki dźwięk. V-J odwrócił się w stronę rozgniewanego Revonahgandera, który na swojej twarzy wymalowaną miał pełną powagę. * Zim: Puść go. * V-J: Bo, co? Potraktujesz mnie swoją zabaweczką? Nie boję się jej, ale jeżeli tak bardzo wam na nim zależy, to proszę bardzo. V-J wyrzucił Barta w stronę Zima, tak, że chłopak uderzył jeszcze głową o ziemię i odbił się. Bart pod wpływem dużych obrażeń odmienił się do ludzkiej formy. Jego ubrania były rozszarpane, ciało miało pełno zadrapań i krwawych ran, głowa również solidnie ucierpiała. * Zim: A teraz odejdź. * V-J: Śmiechu warte. * Zim: Jak chcesz. Zim użył swojego działka, i wystrzelił dość dużą kulę energii, która co prawda odepchnęła wroga na parę kroków, jednak nie wyrządziła mu żadnej krzywdy. * V-J: To wszystko co macie? W tym momencie do V-J od tyłu podbiegła Bianka z naładowaną rękawicą, ale kiedy już miała uderzyć Transylianina otwartą dłonią, ten chwycił ją za rękę i rzucił w Zima, któremu udało się złapać dziewczynę w swoje ręce. Odezwał się cicho leżący na ziemi obok Bart. * Bart: Słuchajcie... Nie mamy z nim szans... Nie mamy kiedy walczymy pojedynczo... Zmienię się w Feedbacka, a wy w trójkę wystrzelicie we mnie energię, którą... którą przekieruję w V-J... zrozumieliście? * Zim: Ale ty ledwo żyjesz, możesz nie wytrzymać takiej dawki energii. * Bart: Nie ważne... Musimy spróbować... Bart podparł się jedną ręką, a drugą chwycił za obolały brzuch i powoli zaczął wstawać o chwiejących się nogach. Po czym wzniósł dłoń w gotowości do przemiany. * Bart: Czas bohatera! Bart uderzył w tarczę zegarka i zmienił się w Feedbacka, zgodnie z planem. * Bart: Teraz! Bianka, Zim i ,stojący już, dalej Szymon wystrzelili ze swoich broni energią, którą Conductoid zaabsorbował i wystrzelił we wroga. V-J chwycił swoją kosę w obie ręce i wycelował ostrzem w strumień potężnej energii. Energia przecinała się na ostrzu, a kiedy Bart skończył ostrzał ponownie z przemęczenia wrócił do oryginalnej formy, a tam gdzie stał jego przeciwnik stała chmura kurzu i dymu. Bohaterowie wpatrywali się w nią z nadzieją na pokonanie wroga, jednak kiedy chmura opadła, V-J nadal tam stał, a raczej klęczał, prawdopodobnie, dlatego że musiał zaprzeć się nogą przed atakiem Feedbacka. * Szymon: Nie... Nie... Nie, nie, nie! * V-J: Zabawne. * Szymon: Już ja ci pokażę zabawę. Blondyn rozpędził się z pazurami jak poprzednio jednak tym razem biegł do swojego przeciwnika patrząc mu w oczy. V-J jakby od niechcenia zakręcił w koło swoją bronią, po czym machnął nią wokół Szymona. Zadziało się coś niezwykłego, miejsce w którym stał blondyn wraz z nim samym, został, jakby wycięty z rzeczywistości. Początkowo wycięty fragment zamienił się w kryształowy odłamek których było było wcześniej mnóstwo na niebie (teraz w nieznany sposób zniknęły), a potem rozkruszył się na drobny biały pył, pozostała po nim tylko czarna dziura w tym samym kształcie co wycięty fragment. * Bianka: C... c... Co... Co ty zrobiłeś?! * V-J: Rozpoczynam niszczenie wszystkiego co nas otacza, zgodnie z planem. V-J podszedł do leżącego na ziemi Barta i chwycił go z głowę jak przedtem, po czym podniósł w górę, twarzą w stronę Zima i Bianki. * V-J: Mogłem to zrobić gdziekolwiek, ale wiesz po co tu przyleciałem, nędzny bohaterze? Żebyś mógł zobaczyć odejście swoich przyjaciół! * Bart: Nie!!! V-J wziął zamach swoim ostrzem i odciął fragment rzeczywistości w którym byli Zim i Bianka, a potem stało się z nimi to samo co z Szymonem. * V-J: A teraz skoro mamy to już za sobą pożegnaj wszystko inne, bo za moment zniknie. Transylianin upuścił Barta na ziemię, a ten nie miał już wystarczająco siły, aby wstać. V-J chwycił kosę oburącz i zaczął wymachiwać nią rozcinając i niszcząc fragment po fragmencie całą otaczającą go materię i została tylko ciemna pustka i Bart i V-J. * V-J: Teraz przyszedł czas na ciebie. W tym momencie Bart wybrał już Way Biga i przemienił się w niego. Wzrósł wysoko ponad wroga i wziął duży zamach ręką, a kiedy jego pięść już miała zmiażdżyć Transylianina stało się coś niewyobrażalnego. V-J widząc nadlatującą pięść To'Kustara wystawił w jego stronę ostrze kosy, które nawet nie wbiło się w palec olbrzyma, jednak, kiedy tylko go dotknęło Way Big rozsypał się na kawałeczki jak powłoka, która po zniszczeniu pozostawiła Barta bezbronnego. * V-J: Tak jak mówiłem, teraz czas na ciebie. V-J przyłożył ostrze do chłopaka i rozkruszył go nim, tak jak resztę wszechświata. I pozostał tylko on i pozostała tylko ciemna pustka. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Powrót V-J. * Debiut Niebiańskiej Kosy. * Zniszczenie wszechświata przez V-J. Postacie * Bart Hydren * Bianka Fullmoon * Szymon Adrienson * Zim Grade Wrogowie * V-J Kosmici * Chromaton * Fangampir * Feedback * Way Big Cytaty Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Bart 10